nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurara Oikawa
Yuki Onna (雪女) is Rikuo's trusted attendant and part of his new "Hyakki Yakō" who follows him to school under a human guise known as Tsurara Oikawa (及川 氷麗, Oikawa Tsurara). As her name indicates, she is a Yuki Onna yōkai. Around the Nura House, she sometimes acts as a cook - making delicious but usually chilled or cold food. Appearance Yuki Onna has long hair colored a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are large and amber, with multiple rings inside them. She is most often seen wearing a scarf with vertical zigzag stripes and a furisode with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves. As the sleeves are rather long, she can tie them back at the shoulders to provide greater freedom of movement during battle. When in her human guise as Tsurara Oikawa, she wears the Ukiyoe Middle School uniform as well as a scarf. Her hair looks about the same, but her eyes are blue. Personality A cheerful and dedicated yōkai, Tsurara is overprotective of Rikuo in both his forms, though far more so when he is in his "day" form. She does not want to be a burden to him and has stated she will protect him for all eternity, as he was the one with whom she exchanged sakazuki. She shows great admiration for Rikuo's "night" form, finding him reliable and magnificent. At first, she is fearful of Yura for being an onmyōji, but once the latter discovers that Tsurara and Rikuo are actually yōkai, this changes and they come to eventually tolerate and rely on each other. She is increasingly affectionate toward Rikuo as the series progresses, seeing a rival in Kana and suggesting on several occasions that a problem could be solved by freezing her. Despite this, she will still protect Kana as the girl's death would make Rikuo sad. Tsurara also has bouts of jealousy when other women are close to Rikuo, such as when Kejōrō embraced him while assigned as an extra guard. On several occasions, other characters express how bad a situation would become if Tsurara were to see other female characters being affectionate and/or overly friendly with him. History Yuki Onna has been looking after Rikuo since he was young, often ending up falling for his various pranks. Four years ago, she was among the yōkai who accompanied him to rescue the school bus and ended up fighting members of the Gagoze Alliance. Since then, she has attended school as Tsurara in order to watch over and protect him. She does not seem to have been a member of Rihan's Hyakki Yakō. Plot Gyūki Arc Shikoku Arc Toono Arc Kyoto Arc Techniques *'Noroi no Fubuki, Yukigeshō' (呪いの吹雪・雪化粧) is a technique that freezes the enemy and then shatters the ice. *'Noroi no Fubuki, Fūseikakurei' (呪いの吹雪・風声鶴麗) is a technique that creates a strong blizzard and freezes the enemy. *'Noroi no Fubuki, Yukiyamagoroshi' (呪いの吹雪・雪山殺し) is a technique where Tsurara blows out cold air which makes her target sleepy. Relationships Rikuo Nura - Yuki Onna is very close and protective of Rikuo. In his "day" form, she joins him at school in the guise of a student named Tsurara Oikawa. She is affectionate towards Rikuo and even gets jealous when other girls pay him attention She is visible more protective of his "day" form althrough this could be due to Rikuo being weakest at this period. She shows great admiration for Rikuo's "night" form, finding him reliable and magnificent. She was among the first to exchange sakazuki with Rikuo. During the battle with Tamazuki's 88 kiyakou, she saved Rikuo from Tamazuki's attack after the former was blinded by Yosuzume's Genyakou. She then fought and defeated Yosuzume as a means of covering her master's back. During the Kyoto arc, she was kidnapped by Tsuchigumo as a means of forcing Rikuo to fight him again. She was shown blushing after Rikuo and Itaku beat Tsuchigumo. Wakana Nura - '''She and Wakana seem to share a rather close relationship. Yuki Onna often helps Wakana in the kitchen in makking food (However, the food she makes is frozen through tasty). '''Kana Ienaga - Yuki Onna and Kana seem to share a minor rivaly. As Rikuo's bodyguard in the guise of Tsurara Oikawa, she still maintains her close relationship with Rikuo. This often confuses and concerns Kana who assumes that they are dating. Kana also has been seen to be envious at the ease at which "Tsurara" and Rikuo became close so quickly. On the other hand, after Kana fell for Rikuo's Night form, Tsurara showed minor jelousy at it. However she protects Kana as her death would sadden Rikuo. Quotes "I shall protect you forever. I pledged my loyalty to you!" - to Rikou while battling Tamazuki. Episode 23. "Gather and freeze my minions. A cold greeting for our otherworldly guests. Shine white in the darkness. Tremble in fear before this freezing wind! Cursed Blizzard, Chilling Wind!" - to Yosuzume. Episode 23. "We will wait for the day, when you will lead The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons, like you did four years ago..." - to Rikou. Episode 1. Trivia *The reason Yuki Onna wears a scarf is to keep inside the cold air she lets out from her own breath. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Female Characters Category:Nura Clan